


舊傷

by jfkdlsa123



Category: Detective Comics (Comics)
Genre: A Lonely Place of Living Arc, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Tim Drake is Batman, TimJay - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:07:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29399517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jfkdlsa123/pseuds/jfkdlsa123
Summary: 他被人從泥潭中拖曳出來，陷入另一個人間地獄。
Relationships: Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Kudos: 7





	舊傷

**Author's Note:**

> 舊文補檔。  
> 有很多我的個人推測和二設，漫畫裡沒講到的內容就是沒有。

*  
傑森的髖關節上有一處舊傷。

他的身上有很多舊傷。年幼當扒手被當場抓到時燙上的煙頭印是淺淺的白色圓痕，只有零星幾個落在手臂和頸側；成為紅頭罩後他開始時常傷痕累累，被制服包裹著的皮膚逐漸印上了縱橫交錯的疤。但這都只是些浮於表面的痕跡，疼痛只在傷口恢復之前出現，甚至大多無法影響他的行動，更不用說意志。唯有那場事故中的舊傷一次又一次復發。精神上的，身體上的。被敲碎的骨頭在拉薩路池里幾乎都長好了，但其中的某些碎片卡在骨骼之間——他沒能在第一時間獲得矯正，於是一部分以錯誤的形態存在他的體內，一部分日漸惡化。

那是一根骨刺。  
他是在爬上喜馬拉雅的途中才意識到這件事的。

嚴寒沒能麻痺他的痛覺。他在追逃中忍受著每一次邁步時的疼痛，緊接著他發覺那不是一直陪伴著自己的幻覺。為此他失去了一條腿。斷肢的疼痛恰好蓋過了骨刺造成的疼痛，而他再也不用擔心舊傷會影響他的行動了。

他原以為不會。  
他原以為自己的後半生會結束在無人知曉的雪山上。

英雄往往以悲劇的形式離去，仿佛只有死得慘烈才能牽動人心，才能彰顯出他們存在的價值。他一度認為這是句屁話，現在他依舊這麼認為。向世人展現自己有多麼狼狽只能讓他們認為你並非堅不可摧，最終遇上接踵而來的麻煩。

緊接著，麻煩真的來了，攥著皺巴巴的手繪地圖站在他面前沈默地注視著他。這回輪到他來質問這個大麻煩的目的，但他已經失去了開口的動力，用煙草堵住了自己的嘴，也燃盡了對方提問的勇氣。他跟著昔日的紅羅賓離開，取走了一套備用制服。在遠遠看見哥譚上方隱約的火光時，他終於明白了提姆為什麼顯得如此焦慮。

*  
爭執。從提姆與達米安見的初次見面開始起，這個詞幾乎能等同於交流。期間他們的關係軟化過，但磨合的時間還是太短了；提姆不認為目前的達米安能夠成為蝙蝠俠，他還太過青澀，無法獨自面對那些罪犯的惡意，而達米安堅持要繼承他父親的身份。提姆沒能說服他，更糟的是迪克選擇了退休。

他說，我相信你們能做得比我更好，無論是誰成為蝙蝠俠，另一人都能成為兄弟堅實的後盾。我已經把那些主要問題丟回了他們該去的地方，養傷都得好幾個月。再不濟還能把傑喊回來，是吧？

是吧？

所以提姆選擇把信任和哥譚暫時交給了新上任的蝙蝠俠，開始專注於尋找另一個後盾。

然後他看到了什麼？

爛攤子不足以形容此時的哥譚，人間地獄也許會更加形象：煙塵已經大多散去，成為這座城市上空沉沉壓下的陰雲，火舌還在斷壁殘垣中跳躍，道路上遍佈著倒塌的建築與看不出原本模樣的焦炭。

阿卡姆暴動。豎著立領的蝙蝠俠給出一個簡潔的答復。我沒有殺人。或者說，如果他大開殺戒，哥譚絕不會淪落到這個地步。刺客聯盟的殺人技巧稱得上藝術——一台行動精準無聲又極有效率的殺戮機器，死亡、力量與美的結合，在他學會了義警必需的控制後，清洗哥譚的陰暗面並非難事——但布魯斯不會允許他這麼做，他只是打算杜絕後患。

他們還活著。

達米安將繼承披風視作一種榮耀和責任，他理應這麼做，因為他擁有血緣的傳承，而不是他認同了布魯斯的想法。

父親還是太仁慈了。提姆從他的神情和姿態中看到了這句話。  
他從不想要成為布魯斯。繼承並超越父輩，這才是他要做的。

你想做什麼？德雷克，你有什麼資格穿上這身制服？

急匆匆趕來的新任超人懸停在半空中。他依舊沒能成功勸阻自己的搭檔，兄弟間的爭執甚至在提姆回來後越發激烈起來。

我想做什麼？提姆的語調壓得極低，飽含著失望和自我嘲諷。那些擔憂化作了憤怒，而語言衝突轉為肢體衝突對於他們來說是件司空見慣的事。顯而易見，他就是在激怒對方。

喬納森被迫旁觀著一切，直到他意識到自己的情緒不太對勁——不止情緒，還有體內如有實質的疼痛。他意識到這是另一次即將到來的爆發，於是他衝上天空打算奔赴北極。沒有了哥譚的陰雲，陽光重新照耀在他的身上。

世界失去了大都會，也再一次失去了超人。

*  
“傑森。傑。傑。傑。”年輕的蝙蝠俠不斷重複著他的名字，將膝蓋抵進他的雙腿間彎下腰扣住他的手腕，指尖輕柔又旖旎地在內側那塊皮膚上打著轉。

“拜託…別走，別離開……別放棄我。”提姆顫抖著嘴唇擠出破碎的懇求。吻也是破碎而顫抖的，有幾下僅僅是鼻尖觸在他的臉上。

傑森從最初的震驚中回過神來，那點惱怒迅速被無奈和好笑佔領。他動了動左手，束縛著手腕的力氣瞬間大到讓他疼痛，但隨即他被放開，以至於那一瞬間像是個幻覺。面具完全遮擋了提姆的上半張臉，僅露出與布魯斯如出一轍的緊繃著的嘴唇。他把面具摘了下來，直直撞進提姆躲閃不及的眼神中。

疲憊，痛苦，內疚，悔恨，自責，只有些許的希冀沉沉地壓在最深處。它們浮了起來，就在他拽著提姆的制服把他拉近的那刻。  
一個淺嘗輒止的吻。但確實落在被提姆刻意避開的唇上。

現在主動權交到了他的手裡。傑森好整以暇地指導起對方的下一步動作，甚至沒打算多做反抗。

“首先，你需要找到一管潤滑劑。”

提姆緩緩地眨動雙眼，以一種驚人的速度接受了他的話，毫無反駁的意向。緊接著他就眼睜睜地看著提姆從腰帶裡翻出了小瓶子，震驚到一陣失語。這套制服是布魯斯的。鑒於這瓶潤滑劑即將用在自己的屁股上，他拒絕對此發表感想。

“沒有過期。”提姆看了看瓶底，摘下手套擰開了瓶蓋，“沒有開封。”他盯著制服上的灰塵和剮蹭痕跡沉默半晌，“我們是不是該先去洗——”

傑森單手捂住臉打斷他的話。“速戰速決，好麼？……還不一定能硬得起來。”他的本意是指提姆，畢竟他才是需要解決問題的那個人。但對方似乎誤解了什麼，乾脆地半跪下拉開他的褲子。

傑森在他的注視下差點踹了他一腳，又因過分的快感只能咬牙忍住呻吟。敏感的頂端被粗糙的舌面舔過，提姆用手掌包裹著逐漸變硬的器官小幅度擼動。他只在最初的嘗試裡發出過“啾”的水聲，而後他略過了更多試探直接一點點含入，整個過程中極其安靜，唯有時不時感受到的清淺呼吸才讓他看起來像個活人而不是什麼色情玩具。提姆做得好得有點過分，甚至到了一絲不苟的地步。他在一開始的生疏後迅速找到了訣竅。溫暖而濕潤的口腔緊緊包裹著他，伴隨著舌頭適時的滑動，連下意識的吞嚥也利用上給了傑森一個深喉。

傑森沒來得及制止，咬著下唇射在了他的嘴裡。

提姆捂著嘴垂眼咳了幾下。在他抬起頭的時候傑森注意到，提姆的睫毛被生理淚水打濕了，深喉帶來的窒息感讓他的眼角發紅，像是哭過一般。

“傑。”他啞著嗓子低聲呼喚他的名字。

*  
先是一根手指。青年的指腹在那圈肌肉上按壓著打旋，冰涼的液體被體溫捂熱，從尾椎骨的下方順著股縫緩緩淌下。液滴的速度太折磨人，他不自覺把感知集中在那塊區域，像是因皮膚暴露在空氣中失溫之類的原因而打了個寒顫。隨即一隻溫暖的手覆上了他的背，從肩胛骨摩擦至腰後，又移到另一側復而往上。他能感受到對方手掌上常年握著長棍而磨出來的繭，指尖不經意間蹭到肋骨後沿時他繃緊了腰背，上半身趴伏在桌面上，僅靠著左腿的大腿肌肉和腳尖僵硬地抵住工作台。

第二根手指在他的努力放鬆下也輕易進去了。對方配合著他的呼吸將手指上裹著的潤滑液送進去，奇異的飽脹感讓他一時有點難以適應。他體內的手指轉了半圈，拔出兩個指節後又一點點進入，不停勾著腸壁像在確認什麼。瞬間的刺痛感讓他條件反射夾緊，但他成功把無意義的擬聲詞壓回喉嚨中變成一個小小的氣音。

第三根手指讓他產生了被撕裂的錯覺。他的胸腔因疼痛而緊貼著桌面，只能淺而急促地喘息，臉頰也被顴骨壓得生疼，也許那裡會出現淤青和血點。身下的金屬早已被染熱，他想找點什麼來抓握著，然而即使是伸直了手臂也夠不到工作台的邊緣。年輕人忽然俯下身親吻他的頸側，乾燥的嘴唇貼著動脈。他在心底暗暗後悔沒能換個方向趴著，失去的半邊視野讓他完全看不到對方的行動。他只能屏住呼吸，等待新的疼痛到來。

但提姆僅僅是親吻他，從頸側到耳後。他被蹭得有點癢，濕熱的鼻息輕輕撲在他的皮膚上。直到這時他才忽然意識到，在他消失的那段時間裡，這個原本稱得上瘦小的人已經不知不覺變得比他還要強壯了。

*  
誰能想到一顆被自己閃過的子彈會奪走了愛人的性命？即使她們多年不曾見面，那份對彼此的珍重，那些並肩作戰時的記憶，哪怕是曾經的爭吵在重逢的此刻也顯得格外令人懷念。

但她能責怪誰呢？向她開火的士兵嗎？訓練出這些士兵的蝙蝠俠嗎？親手將他推上不歸路的自己嗎？還是也沒去幫助他也沒能阻止他的所有人，亦或是這個城市，這個世界？

“他還是你的兄弟，你還是深愛著他，不是嗎？”她沒有使用代號。無關面具也無關身份——那件事之前他們所有人的身份都不再秘密——只不過他們四個人間太過複雜的關係令她幾乎無法冷靜地、不帶諷刺地稱呼他。

“你說得對。”紅頭罩垂下視線，握著拐杖的手難以自製地攥緊。他抬起頭笑了笑。

那只是一處舊傷而已。


End file.
